


Royalty

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Humor, Originally Posted on Wattpad, first fic i ever did, mild crack, so kinda crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: Lucy has a sudden realization...





	Royalty

It had been 2 months since the war between the Alvarez Empire and Ishgar had ended. Repairs were being made and the two had made an alliance. Towards the end of the day, a group of people could be seen together in the Fairy Tail guild hall as Mira finished washing the counter with the help of Kinana, who was attempting to avoid being embarrassed by her boyfriend. Cana was passed out on her barrel, Erza was munching on a rather generous piece of strawberry cake, her mother and Jellal on either side of her, both enjoying their own deserts. Gray was drinking a mug of ale while a sleeping Juvia rested on his shoulder. Next to them Brandish and Dimaria were quietly teasing a red-faced Wendy, Carla shaking her head in amusement. Wahl, Gajeel, and Pantherlily were having a discussion in low voices while Levy sat reading next to them. Ajeel was contiulessly poking Invel as the Winter General began to become quite irate. Neinhart was making snarky comments at Invel, which was not helping the man's attempts at controlling his temper. Mavis was leaning on Zeref, attempting to stay awake but still not completely used to being alive again. Across from them Lucy sipped on a strawberry smoothie and Natsu was asleep, arms stretched across the table and Happy in the crook of his neck. Suddenly Lucy spoke up.

"Hey Wendy?"

"Yes?" Wendy answered, grateful of the interruption of the older girls teasing.

"How do dragons view dragon slayers in their society?"

"What do you mean Lucy?"

"Like, how are you seen in status in dragon society? "

"That depends on your dragon parent. The majority of the time, you will be viewed as their hatchling. The only exceptions are the dragons who eat humans. "

"So you are seen as your adopted dragons child? That's how status is determined?"

"Yes. Why do you ask Lucy?"

"Well, I was just thinking, that since Natsu is END, the son of Igneel, king of the Fire Dragons, and the younger brother of Zeref, also known as Emperor Spriggan of Alvarez, Natsu could be seen as the Master, or King of Tartaros, the Prince of Alvarez, and the Prince of the Fire Dragons. And seeing as a lot of cults view Zeref as a deity, they might worship Natsu too if word of them being brothers got out."  
....  
....  
....  
....

"Holy crap you're right!" Gray exclaimed loudly, causing Juvia to wake up and hug him.

"Natsu outranks me still?!" Larcade yelled angrily.

August sighed.

"Larcade, neither of us are really recognized as princes despite our heritage. Natsu on the other hand is well-known throughout the world for both his achievements and his relations. Everyone is aware of who he is. He isn't very secretive about it."

"Neither am I! I have addressed Father _as_ Father for my entire life! You're the one who hid your relationship to Father from literally _everyone,_ including him. Why does nobody recognize me?!"

"Yes, but you emulate Father in the sense that you tend to avoid interacting with society. Either you stay in the palace or you wander aimlessly in the middle of the nowhere."

"Shut up."

"Emperors' brother or no, I ain't doing what he tells me to." Ajeel said.

"You don't even do what his majesty orders. No one expects you to obey his brother. " Invel replied cooly. Zeref gave a slight smile at the exchanges between his shields and sons.

"Not only that, but Natsu and I were both Lords in Sin. Our great-grandfather was the younger of two princes. He became the Lord of Mildian. Our mother was born a Lady." Zeref stated with a smirk. All was silent for a moment.

"Natsu is powerful not just in brute strength, but in political as well." Erza stated as she polished off the last of her strawberry cake.

"That's true." Jellal stated as he played with the requip wizards' hair.

Cana yawned and took a deep drink from her barrel. "Kinda scary to think that an idiot like that guy is actually royalty."

"But think about what he would do with that power." Levy said.  
Everyone turned to look at the sleeping fire demon. Their head filled with thoughts of Natsu ordering about Tartaros, the Spriggan 12, and the dragon slayers, running around, demanding that someone fight him while burning down everything around him. Then he would create insane new laws that would doom the entire world and all of humanity with it. Everyone shivered at the thought, terrified of the possibilities.

"The results would be ...... catastrophic." Muttered Wahl after running all the factors through his computer.

"Let's all agree that under no circumstances should Natsu be informed of his power. We don't want him knowing that he potentially has a political sway in _anything._ " Lucy proclaimed, thinking about how much that would cost on jobs if he were more destructive than usual.

"Agreed." Said everyone simultaneously. And no one ever spoke a word about it again. At least, nowhere within hearing distance of Natsu.


End file.
